


My Own Little Coconut

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba and Ohno go on vacation to Hawai'i.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Little Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> for the [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com) prompt, "Pacific Island holiday - beaches and tans." unbetaed, my apologies!

They go to Hawai`i by themselves, just the two of them. Ohno has always been inclined to tan but he watches in fascination as Aiba's skin gets slowly darker, his birthmark deepening in hue until all Ohno wants to do is lick around it and discover the different flavors of Aiba's skin.

Aiba is golden and glowing in the sunset, splashing around in the still-warm water and Ohno just itches to do something. He doesn't often feel this motivated, it's true, but he's not inclined to question his instincts, either. He stares at Aiba and then out across the water, and buries his toes into the fine-grained sand, biting his lip. His thoughts are purely sensory, steeped in memory and fantasy both: the slick feel of Aiba's skin when they're both aching for release but still wallowing in touch; the smell of his conditioner when Ohno noses into his hair and bites at his neck; the shivery way Aiba's voice seems to melt when Ohno is patient and takes his time and doesn't give into those eyes of his; those eyes of him, wet and glittering and so full of emotion; the salt on his mouth when Ohno kisses him after dinner.

Ohno is half hard and Aiba has made no moves toward returning to the hotel. The beach is private enough that they didn't have to worry about being seen, but that doesn't mean it's _empty_ , so Ohno does nothing, just sits and thinks and thinks, and closes his eyes against the orange sky, leaning back carefully to avoid the beach chair falling over.

He falls into a half-awake state like that, hearing the ocean and Aiba's laughter, feeling the slowly fading heat from the sun, but his mind a million miles away, back in Tokyo, not that long ago. It was one of his few days off, and it rained endlessly. He stayed inside and drew, starting on one piece of paper and slowly filling it up, traveling to another, making all his thoughts come into a shape and then spread out again, a raindrop falling and then causing a tiny splash in a puddle.

His doorbell rang, after lunch for still hours before Ohno would be interested in dinner. He wasn't expecting anyone and didn't want to get it at first, but then his phone lit up on the table where it was silent.

It was Aiba.

In real life, Aiba had come over because the deluge had halted filming and he had been near Ohno's house, and they ended up drinking together and listening to music for most of the afternoon. At one point Ohno fell asleep, and woke up to Aiba humming along with the radio and smoothing his fingers through Ohno's hair in its rare unstyled state.

In Ohno's hazy half-dream, though, Aiba drops everything when Ohno opens the door and barely even let him close it before he pushes Ohno back against the wall, kissing him and pulling at his clothes until he is naked, Aiba's own clothes rubbing against him. Ohno's can't let go of Aiba enough for Aiba to get undressed, too, so instead Aiba pulls at Ohno's nipples and then his cock, almost as if he isn't trying to get Ohno off at all but to reassure himself of Ohno's body. The possessiveness sends a shock of lust through Ohno, unused as he is to it in Aiba.

"Leader," Aiba says, "Leader, let's go."

"Yes," Ohno replies, "please, please."

"Leader?"

Ohno opens his eyes.

Aiba's hair is clumped into parts from the saltwater, and he has the look of immense satisfaction that only an excessive fun seems to give him, like his whole body is amped up and ready for more if it will only be just as much fun.

Ohno smiles. "I'm awake," he says.

He knows what they can do together.


End file.
